Under Pressure
by MsPati
Summary: After the death of Jeff and Nancy Parker, Liz goes back to her roots. But soon enough, she finds her life spiralling out of control.


Title: Under Pressure

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Liz/Dean

Summary: After Jeff and Nancy Parker are killed by vampires, a life none of her friends knew about catches up with Liz.

Alternative Universe. Liz doesn't know about the aliens. She was shot at 16, but was brought to the hospital in time. Maria and Alex are her best friends. She dated Max for a while, but there were too much secrets between them, which led to her dumping him. They agreed to stay friends, but Max tried to win her back several times over the years with Liz always pushing him away. So except for being civil with each other, there's not much of a connection between the pod squad and the three humans.

With Supernatural, the Winchesters' first appearance is located at the beginning of season 3.

I pushed the timelime of Roswell a bit back, so Liz is 26 in this.

English is not my first language, so please excuse any mistakes I might have made writing this (though I hope that there are none)

**Part 1: Hell's Bells**

AC/DC was blasting through the apartment above the Crashdown Café while Liz sat in what was now her living room, sharpening a machete. She was going to kill these bastards. They took away her family. She wanted revenge.

Maria had told her to get a grip, that she was losing control. The girl she called her best friend had no idea what she was talking about. She had no idea what was out there. What killed Jeff and Nancy Parker. Liz didn't bother to argue with Maria, let alone tell her about the vampires. She wouldn't have understood. Or believed her.

Liz held the blade upwards and let the light reflect off the newly sharpened surface, before taking her thump to it. The fact that she cut her finger just as soon as her skin met the cool metal made her smile. Just like she had wanted it to turn out. She lay the weapon on the coffee table, creating an odd imag. Right next to the machete sat a little porcelain kitten Liz had given her mom as a present when she was a child.

She shook her head.

It was better not to think about Nancy or Jeff and focus on the task at hand. Killing vampires. Her expression grew hard at the thought, the anger that was boiling inside of her clearly visible in the way her eyes sparkled dangerously. She looked at the bottle of water on the desk and the rosary she had placed next to it. Time to turn this water into a weapon.

_I won't take no prisoners, won't spare no lives  
>Nobody's putting up a fight<br>I got my bell, I'm gonna take you to hell  
>I'm gonna get ya, Satan get ya <em>

She mouthed the words of the song, an angry smile on her face. A loud banging from the front door made her head snap around. Who the hell had the nerve to show up on her doorstep? Hadn't she made it clear that she wanted people to stay away? Hadn't "get the fuck out of my house" been enough? She looked at the clock. 11:30 PM. Nobody she knew would come for a visit at this hour. So whoever this was sure didn't want to give her their condolences.

Liz took the gun she had on the table, cocking it as she went to get the door. She didn't bother to turn the volume of her stereo down. The more noise, the better, if she had to shoot someone. For a moment, a smile crossed her face. What would her friends say if they saw that little Liz Parker didn't only own a gun but also knew pretty damn well how to handle it?

Another banging on her door. Liz took a deep breath before turning the doorknob, pointing her gun at the person in front of it. Her eyes narrowed and the urge to shoot the person in front of her grew with every passing second. "What the hell are you doing here?"

It wasn't a nice greeting, but he sure didn't deserve better.

"Liz, put the gun down." Another deep breath. _Don't shoot, Liz,_ a voice inside her head said. Probably the voice of reason. Liz didn't really care.

"I don't like repeating myself. What the hell are you doing here, Bobby?" She kept the gun right where it was, aiming at his head.

"I wanted to check on you. I got word that Jeff and Nancy died and ..." The older man didn't get to finish his sentence.

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up!" Liz didn't know how much more of it she could take.

"Where did you pick up this kind of language? I didn't send you here so you could talk to me like that, young lady!" Bobby thundered. In any other situation, Liz would've flinched. Now she didn't. Her anger fueled her ability to stand her ground.

"Yeah, that's right. You sent me here so I was out of the way while you were on your crusade against everything that goes bump in the night." She didn't care that she might hurt his feelings. She was just telling him the truth. Liz also didn't care that the thing turned into an accusation was basically the same thing she was about to do.

Bobby flinched at her words. She had hit a sore spot and the hunter was sure that the young girl was very aware of it, too. He couldn't blame her. She was right. He had sent her away to keep her out of harm's way. Was that a crime? Wanting to keep her safe? He had lost his wife, that was already more than he could take.

"I didn't want you to get hurt, Liz! Dammit, I know that I made mistakes. But is really too much to ask to just let me in so we can talk about it?"

Liz stared into Bobby's eyes for a moment before slowly lowering her gun, securing it while she did.

"Cristo", she said, still looking him straight in the eyes. Bobby raised an eyebrow while Liz just shrugged her shoulders. "Just wanted to make sure."

For the first time, Bobby let a small smile appear on his face. "Didn't expect anything different. Guess I would've been disappointed if you hadn't tried."

"Cut the crap. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner you're gone again." Liz didn't wait for him and went back into the living room.

Bobby followed close behind after closing the door, but stopped in his tracks as he saw the coffee table. Or rather what it was covered in. Not one, but two machetes, bottles with what he guessed was holy water, a rosary, and a stack of papers.

"What is all that, Liz?" He wanted to know what she was up to. Or rather what she was after so he could stop her.

"What does it look like? I'm gonna kill some bloodsuckers, got a problem with that?" Liz replied nonchalantly and lifted several books off the armchair nearest to Bobby so he could sit down. He took her up on the silent invitation and sank down into the soft cushions while watching as she settled on the couch. The hunter could tell how the dark haired girl – no, woman, he corrected himself – was fighting an inner battle to be civil. Once again he couldn't blame her.

"Why would you go out to kill some vampires? Nobody taught you to be a hunter, Liz. I'm not gonna let you go and get yourself killed, kid." He saw the fire in her eyes light up again and knew that he had said the wrong thing.

"Why? Why? I thought you heard about Jeff and Nancy. They were killed by those fang-bearing bastards and I sure as hell am not going to let them walk away from this and onto their next victims. Over my dead body. You, however, have no right whatsoever to judge me. You lost that right when you put me into your sister's care, _dad_." She was once again looking him straight in the eyes, taunting him.

"I am still your father, Elizabeth Grace Singer!" Bobby jumped out of the armchair and walked over to where his daughter was sitting. "I did what I thought was best for you and you know it! I didn't want you around the house in case some demon or ghost followed me there, dammit! I couldn't risk losing you as well. You have to understand that." He put his hands on the back of the couch, hovering over Liz. "And I'm not going to lose you now, either."

Liz shrank back in her seat, taken aback by this sudden outburst. She hadn't known that Bobby had it in him. But how would she have known, anyway? She hadn't seen the guy in years because he had been too busy hunting. Visiting his daughter had not been on his list of priorities. And now he showed up on her doorstep and wanted to tell her what to do? Yeah, right.

"You have no say in what I do whatsoever. If I want to go out and kill vampires, I'm gonna do it, whether you like it or not. You were never here when I needed you. When you should have been here. Where were you when I was shot? When I was in the hospital? Where were you when Claudia died? Where were you when Alex was comatose and everyone thought he was going to die? Anywhere but here. So you know what? I really don't care what you have to say. I lost my father in a vampire attack and I'm gonna get my revenge."

"You're not going alone into a nest full of vampires! Do you even know how many of 'em there are?" Bobby tried reasoning once again, but by the look on her face, he could tell that it was to no avail.

"Go ahead, try to keep me from going. If it makes you feel better for all the times you let me down. And there are seven. I did my homework, thanks for trusting me on that one, Bobby."

At this, Bobby exploded. "You wanna go against seven vampires on your own? Are you insane?"

Liz shrugged, a taunting smile on her face. "Maybe. Seems to run in the family, though."

Bobby took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He sat back down in the armchair, closing his eyes for a second. When he opened them again, he took Liz's appearance in. Black tank top, black leather pants and boots. Next to her on the couch a leather jacket – also black. She looked like she was about to head out when he had arrived. Just in time, as it seemed.

"If you are this dead set on going, I'm going with you. You can't go in there without back-up."

"I'm armed with machetes and holy water. Don't worry about me, Bobby. You didn't for the last 21 years, so don't start now." Liz wanted to hurt him. Wanted to make him feel the same pain she had felt while growing up when she didn't understand why she had to stay with her aunt and uncle instead of living with her dad. She had lost her mother, too. But Liz also felt like she had lost her father. The pain had turned into anger over the years and right now, Bobby did a bang up job at fueling that anger even more.

"That's not fair, Liz." Bobby looked at her, pleading that she'd someday understand why he did what he did.

Liz sighed, closing her eyes for am moment while pinching the bridge of her nose. This was giving her a headache. "You know what? Fine. I'm gonna go, so if you wanna play the caring daddy, go ahead. You're an experienced hunter, I give you that. Can't hurt to have one of those with me. But as soon as those vamps bit the dust, I want you out of Roswell."

Bobby slowly nodded. He could do nothing to change her mind anyway, not at the moment at least. She was too hurt and too angry to care about anything he said. But he swore to himself that he somehow would get his daughter back. No matter how long it took him.


End file.
